HG3E7
The Ice Queen ''is the seventh episode of ''Hunger Games - The Nonary Game. ''It was written by PokeFanClaire. Episode -------''You decided to listen to Phi and picked "Betray". Enjoy! -------''Timeline 0.0010'' AB Room He presses "Betray" and Phi claps. Phi: '''Good job, Naveen! I'm so proud of you. '''Naveen: ''(frowns) I only did it so that you weren't gonna be a nuisance. '''Phi: '''Yeah, sure. You'll realize that you chose the best outcome later. ''They both leave the room, who opens again. Warehouse A Everyone gathers back around the big screen in the room, the three bears giggle. Monomi: 'Livin for the drama! '''Monophanie: '''Honestly, we should just let them play a snatch game match later. '''Monotaro: '''And also join them and have a wonderful vegan meal all together! '''Paris: '''CAN YOU STOP AND TELL US THE RESULTS '''Monophanie: '''Honey, wanna see the backstabbing? F I N E ''The screen changes and reveals the results of each vote. ------ * '''Naveen & Phi: BETRAY * Liam: ALLY ------ * Ruruka & Sonosuke: BETRAY * Chelsea: ALLY ------ * Shay & Paris: BETRAY * Emerson: BETRAY ------ And now, each point score. * Naveen: (+3) -> '6 BP * '''Phi: (+3) -> '''6 BP * '''Liam: (-2) -> '''1 BP * '''Ruruka: (+3) -> '''6 BP * '''Sonosuke: (+3) -> '''6 BP * '''Chelsea: (-2) -> '''1 BP * '''Shay: (+0) -> '''3 BP * '''Paris: (+0) -> '''3 BP * '''Emerson: (+0) -> '''3 BP ''As soon as the screen disappears, the announcer begins to speak. 'Announcer: '''Round 1 of the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition has been concluded. Beginning of Round 2. This is the Moon Round. A new set of Chromatic Doors has been opened. ''Monomi's voice echoes in the warehouse. 'Monomi: '''Keep an eye on your BP! If they reach 0 or a negative number, it will be your execution! Don't worry, it's a painless one. A sleeping drug gets injected into your body, subsequently a poison gets injected and you die a sleepy death! ''Liam angrily stares at Naveen and Phi. '''Liam: '''I got fucking betrayed?! '''Naveen: '''Sorry... I just.... '''Phi: '''I told him you might choose "Betray". '''Liam: '''I can't believe you... I trusted you bitches and this is what I got?! '''Phi: '''Naveen was my executioner, the idea of Betraying was mine. After all, it was the most rational choice. '''Liam: ''(grits teeth) Bah, you make me puke. I'm never trusting either of you again. This isn't over, just you wait. ''Naveen tries to make up for what happened but Phi stops him. Phi: ''(rolls eyes) It was his fucking fault. Don't waste time with him. ''Chelsea hugs Liam. Chelsea: 'It's okay, I got fucking betrayed too! '''Ruruka: '''Honey, I'm sorry, did you really think we were gonna pick Ally? Why wasting time when we can leave sooner? '''Sonosuke: '''It's all about strategy, if you can't focus on it then you're weak. '''Phi: '''Fucking preach. ''Meanwhile... Shay, Paris and Emerson are picking on each other, as always. 'Paris: '''Fuck off Emerson, this round was useless. '''Emerson: '''At least I didn't make a dumb decision like Chelsea and Liam did. '''Shay: '''This thing is so stressful uugh, I can't decide if this beats all the stress from when I was training for Flood Escape. ''Shay then checks her bracelet and gasps. 'Shay: '''Oh my Gosh, the color changed! ''As everyone checks their bracelet, Monophanie's voice echoes in the room. 'Monophanie: '''Oh yah! Now that a new round has begun, the colors, PAIRs and SOLOs have all been mixed up! Check them out! ''A new set of colors has been added in the bracelets. *'Naveen & Chelsea - '''Cyan PAIR *'Ruruka & Emerson - 'Magenta PAIR *'Phi & Liam - 'Yellow PAIR *'Shay - 'Cyan SOLO *'Sonosuke - 'Magenta SOLO *'Paris - 'Yellow SOLO ''Shay and Paris cheer as they're no longer a pair, Phi and Liam exchange a look but the latter rolls his eyes, Chelsea turns to Naveen. 'Chelsea: '''Look, next time, just pick "Betray" again, okay? '''Naveen: '''It's still too early to decide. '''Chelsea: '''FUCK OFF, I CAN'T DIE HERE! '''Liam: '''Of course, my fucking fortune had me paired up with Phi, bleah. ''Liam grunts and leaves by the Yellow door. She then runs towards the Yellow door. 'Chelsea: '''LIAM, WAIT FOR MEEEE! ''The girl disappears meanwhile Ruruka is annoyed at being paired up with Emerson. '''Ruruka: '''Fuck off, it had to be Yoi-Yoi again. '''Emerson: '''It's not like I'm happy to be with you either. '''Ruruka: ''(turns to Phi) Hey Phi, what are you planning to do? '''Phi: '''Actually, I was trying to look for the new set of Chromatic Doors. '''Ruruka: '(giggles) ''Let Yoi-Yoi and me be your helpers! '''Phi: '''What did you guys investigate behind the Cyan door? '''Sonosuke: '''The Crew Quarters. '''Shay: '''The fuck is that '''Emerson: '''Basically an hallway with 4 rooms. ''Ruruka, Sonosuke and Phi leave, Shay turns to Naveen. Shay: 'What did find behind the Magenta door? '''Naveen: '''A Lounge bar full of drinks. ''Emerson cheers and decides to check it. '' '''Paris: '''I'm gonna explore this facility and hope to find some RuPaul's Drag Race DVDs. ''Paris and Emerson both leave by the Magenta Door. '''Shay: ''(rolls eyes) I can't even believe Paris decided to stick with Emerson once again. She's such a faker. '''Naveen: '''Hey, if you're alone, would you like to investigate with me? '''Shay: '''Mmh sure, why not... but from where should we start though? ''He stops a few minutes to think, from where should they start? ------ From where should they start? Lounge, Infirmary or Crew Quarters? ------